twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Bree Tanner
EDWARD CULLEN LOVES CLAIRE FOSTER - FOREVER & EVER (Not Krystale) Bree Tanner was a vampire created by Victoria, with the purpose of fighting to kill the Cullen family with her army of newborn vampires. Despite her ignorance of the vampire laws, her act of surrendering, and showing adequate control of herself, she was cruelly executed by members of the Volturi by Jane's order. Biography Early Life Bree lived with her abusive father while she was a human. When she felt that she'd had enough of her father's abusive treatment, she ran away from home. Three weeks later, she encounters Riley, who "offers her a burger", and takes her to Victoria (her face shrouded from the shadows) and turned her into a vampire and a member of her army. ''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' Three months after she became a vampire, Bree went hunting with Kevin, a blond kid calling himself "Spider-Man", and an obedient vampire named Diego. After breaking away from the two kids, Bree and Diego went hunting alone and used the time to talk to each other. They later discover that vampires aren't vulnerable to sunlight, but rather sparkle like diamonds. When their army left Seattle without leaving a clue, Bree and Diego set off to find them on their own until they finally caught their scent and followed it to their new location. While Riley went to visit Victoria, Bree and Diego followed him to tell him of their discovery, only to find out more than they've expected about the world of vampires. Diego proceeded his plan while Bree went back to their group and awaited their return. However, Riley told Bree later that Diego had gone with Victoria to watch the Cullens, after he told the army of the plan to destroy the "yellow-eyes". Though Bree was suspicious of their real agenda, she decided to stick with them. When the army prepares for war, her friend, Fred, decided to leave and explore the world, and asked Bree to join him. Though she wanted to, she decided to stay until she found Diego. When the Cullens and wolves had destroyed most of her army, she found no trace of Diego whatsoever and figured out that Victoria had killed him. She surrendered to the Cullens to save herself. ''Eclipse'' When the Volturi arrived in Forks with other members of the Volturi guard, Jane demanded Bree tell her about her creator - Victoria. Bree knew nothing of Victoria, as most of the newborns never got to see her face or know her name. She didn't remember much of the night she was transformed, except for "it was burning". As Victoria never allowed the newborns to see her, she made Riley do all the controlling. It was Riley that manipulated them all into fighting; telling them that they must destroy the "yellow eyes". It is obvious she didn't contribute much, because otherwise she would have been killed instantly by the Cullens. Bree was the last of the newborns to be killed. Once Victoria and Riley had been killed and burnt, Edward and Bella made their way over to the rest of the Cullens, where they stood by Bree. She had surrendered, as she didn't see the point of fighting, asking that they did not kill her, and she wouldn't attack them. She found it very hard to resist Bella's blood, but managed. The Volturi arrived, and Jane asked them questions. Jane concluded that she was a criminal, despite her ignorance of the laws, and ordered her to be killed after torturing her with her power. Felix dismembered her; to which she didn't fight back, and burnt the remains. Carlisle was deeply saddened, as he would have welcomed her to his coven as she showed the ability to control her instinct and thirst. Physical appearance Bree is described as a young girl of about 15. She is said to be slender with chin-length dark hair. She possesses the glowing, red eyes indicative of a newborn vampire. She has a high-pitched voice and a shrill scream. Personality and traits Bree didn't really like being a vampire, although she was used to it. She liked to read books, and was in love with one of the other newborn vampires, Diego. She believed in urban vampire legends and, at first, was afraid of stakes and the sun. When she discovered these couldn't harm her, she was relieved. Bree had a great amount of self control, considering the fact that she resisted Bella's blood. She also seems mildly innocent to Victoria's plans. Althought it is said that she has great self control, she also finds it hard to resist her desire for Bella's blood. Relationships Diego Diego was one of the Seattle newborn army. He was Bree's only vampire friend and proved to her that vampires did not die in sunlight. He and Bree spend time together one night when they are out hunting and he shows her undue kindness in letting her drink the blood of a girl he has knocked out. After spending time together in a cave to escape the sunlight the two of them become good friends and Bree falls in love with him when she sees him sparkling in the sunlight. He and Bree find out that they are not being told the truth by Riley and that they are just pawns in Victoria's vampire army. Diego confronts Riley about being able to survive sunlight and Riley kills him in case he tells the other newborns. Fred Fred was part of the newborn army, and the only one with a gift. Because his "gift" allowed him to repulse vampires who wanted to pick a fight with him, Bree was constantly hiding in his shadows to stay out of trouble. About six days before the army moved out to attack the Cullens, a vampire approached Bree to pick a fight, and Fred inflicted him and his group with his power to save her. About one day before they fought the Cullens, Fred and Bree started forming a friendship together. Fred wanted to explore the vampire world on his own, and asked Bree to come with him. Though she agreed, she told him she needed to go with the group to find Diego. Fred agreed to wait for them in Riley Park, in Vancouver, but he would wait no longer than one day, then he would go alone. Right before the Volturi killed her, she telepathically asked Edward to be nice to "him" if they ever were to meet him in the future. Film portrayal In the film of Eclipse, ''Bree will be portrayed by Canadian actress Jodelle Ferland. Jodelle is best known for starring as the main character in ''Silent Hill. She has starred in films with Renee Zellwegger. Her voice was used in the game BioShock 2, as the little sister. In the movie, a couple of elements from The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner will be used to show what was going on in Seattle. Appearances *''Eclipse'' (First appearance) **''Eclipse'' film **''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' ;klvjxkjlcvnxckvnxzckjbvzxkcjbvzxkcbjvEtymology Bree is derived from Irish brígh meaning "power, high." Sometimes Bree is short for Brianna, derived from the male form Brian and meaning "brave and strong.". It can also mean "hill", the place where the vampire army fought. While writing Eclipse, Meyer created the character and named her after a fan because she felt the name fit so well. The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner On June 5, 2010, Meyer is due to release The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner which tells Bree's story of her final moments of being a vampire. The book picks up a couple of days before her appearance in Eclipse. References See also * Victoria * Riley * Seattle Newborn Army Category:Vampires Category:Females Category:Deceased characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Twilight Saga characters Category:Minor characters Category:Narrators Category:The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner Category:Newborns